


Sparks Fly

by lferion



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bingo, Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Couplets, Fire, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Fire makes sparks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Wandering in Middle-Earth, fan_flashworks





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Will Not Say the Day Is Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971497) by [bunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/pseuds/bunn). 



> Inspired by the opening scene of Bunn's Return to Aman story "I Will not Say the Day is Done" though this is not the piece that Maglor is composing, since it is a kind of pseudo-sonnet (14 lines with a rhyme scheme) and not a song with verses.
> 
> Originally posted

* * *

Sparks fly upward, small gold stars  
Fleeting, floating, faint and far  
Fire-children, from hearth and forge  
Campfire, watchfire, hill and gorge  
Sleepless malice, weary child  
Firefly or lightning wild  
Beacon-bright or smoulder-dim  
Battle line or taper slim  
Sheltered cave or strand forsaken  
Single coal or conflagration  
Fire-foe and fire-friend  
Sparks fly freely at the end

Aulë, Varda, Manwë high  
Witness as our sparks they fly

* * *


End file.
